Gordon Freeman
Gordon Freeman and his team were performing an experiment on sample GG-3883 in Sector C's Anti-Mass Spectrometer. The experiment goes wrong and triggers a Resonance Cascade. As a result, the space-time continuum is ruptured, allowing alien lifeforms to enter the Black Mesa facility. They immediately start killing any humans they can find. Freeman finds himself hunted by both the invading aliens and later the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, a military clean-up team that has been sent to contain the situation, by silencing aliens and surviving personnel alike. Freeman manages to survive the chaos, impressing the few surviving scientists and security guards with his acts while quickly becoming the HECU's top priority target. Battle vs. Nathan Hale (by Wassboss) Nathan hale is walking down what used to be a street in Manhattan. Things are not going well as the Chimera has teamed up with a race of aliens in the hopes of finally beating humanity. He hears a revving noise behind him and turns to see a car heading right for him. He leaps to the side, narrowly avoiding a collision. He takes out his long shot and fires at the car, puncturing the wheels and making it do a flip before coming to rest upside down in the rubble of the empire state building. A man pulls himself from the wreckage and looks around for whoever shot his car. This man is; Gordon freeman. He spots hale standing by the side of the road and takes out his Pulse rifle. He opens fire on the sentinel and but hale dodges all the bullets and fires another couple of shots from his Marksmen at freeman but he is met with similar failure. Freeman charges up the rifle and fires the ball of dark energy at him, but hale’s reactions are too fast and flies past him, disintegrating what’s left of a small house. Freeman tosses aside his now useless rifle and takes out his Colt python, dodging another shot from the marksmen. He then runs towards hale and fires several shots from his pistol, striking his opponent in the arm. Hale is not fazed by this however and puts away his marksman and takes out his magnum. He also fires some shots at freeman but he can’t seem to hit him. As the explosive rounds, send pieces of debris flying behind him, freeman lifts his pistol up again and fires but this time fails to hit his opponent. Hale fires his last shot from his pistol, which explodes at freeman’s feet but it fails to trip him up. Freeman also unloads the rest of his clip at hale, clipping his arm with one bullet and hitting him in the leg with the other. Hale ignores the pain ,takes out his combat knife and gets into a fighting stance. Freeman takes out his trusty crowbar and holds it over his head, ready to bring down on hale’s skull. He reaches the sentinel and swings the crowbar downwards but hale blocks it with his knife. He takes a swing at the scientist who also blocks with his crowbar, before smacking hale in the face with the crowbar. It only scrapes his mouth but hale still holds his mouth in pain. He takes it away and looks at the warm, runny blood on his hand. He yells in anger and makes a swipe at freeman, catching him off guard and almost slicing his skin. However freeman is not completely caught off guard and swings his crowbar again, which hale tries to block with his knife. Unfortunately the end of the crowbar catches the knife and knocks it out of his hand, leaving hale weaponless. This doesn’t deter him however and he punches the alien fighting scientist in the face. Freeman staggers back, clutching his face in pain. Hale lunges for him, hoping to get the crowbar off him but is met with a crowbar to the face. Hale hits the ground with a thud, rage slowly building up within him until he can take no more. He reaches backwards and takes the HVAP wraith of his back and points it a freeman. Freeman has barley anytime to jump behind some debris before the bullets start coming thick and thin. He takes out his final weapon; the gravity gun and points it at a large piece of debris. He picks it up and hurls it at hale but the wraiths shield protects hale from damage. Hale carries on firing until his rage dies down and he releases the trigger. Freeman sees his chance and fires his gravity gun at the wraith, trying to pull it out of hale’s hands. However this leaves him wide in the open and hale opens fire at freeman again. This time the bullets hit their mark and the scientist is riddled with bullets. Hale pumps his fist in air in victory and is about to leave when he hears a noise behind him. He turns his head and sees a man in white armour and a helmet standing over the dead body of a man wearing sun glasses. He turns fully around and points the wraith at this strange new foe. In position he shouts to the stranger. “You think you so tough, try fighting me then” Winner: Nathan Hale Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Nathan Hale won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chris Redfield (by IIxXhell assasinXxII) Chris is in helicopter returning from a mission then an alarm goes off not far away Gordon faired his HECU RPG at chris's helicopter forcing it to crash chris still alive pick up his sako S75 and start searching for freeman he sees him and shoots but the wind makes the shot move a littel but hits freeman's ear gordon then takes cover and see's a shiny thing knowing that it was chris's sniper scope he runs and take his MP5 out and shoot at chris chris then runs away and take his ithaca M37 and shoots at gordon's body but the shot is repelld by the hazmat suit gordon then shoots at chris ithaca M37 destroying it then gordon finds his MP5 is out of ammo he draws his crowbar and chris draw his knife the tow start to duel with chris slashing freeman cheek gordon then hits chris hand with his crowbar chris know in pain punch freeman in the face and draw his Vz61 and shoots at freeman leg one bullet penetrated the hazmat suit crippling gordon who hides in a Building behind a piller chris aim hi MGL140 at the building and shoots thinking that freeman is dead he walks away but freeman with only a wound in his forhead sees a rebar picking it up loading it in his crossbow and put it in his back and sneek behind chris aim his SPAS-12 and shoot chris's leg off chris shocked look at freeman eyes while gordon aim his crossbow at chris mouth and fires checking that his nemises is dead gordon takes his crowbar and walks away. WINNER :Gordon freeman Expert's Opinion Gordon Freeman won the battle because the voters believe his more futuristic weaponry and equipment would give him an edge over the more modern weapon wielding Redfield. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Solid Snake (by Wassboss) No battle written. WINNER: GORDON FREEMAN Expert's Opinion The Experts agreed that while Snake was better trained and more stealthy, he was simply outgunned. Freeman won nearly all the catagory edges including the important ones in Shotguns and SMG's as well as having the much tougher armour. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Flood (by EvilScorpion7) No battle written. Winner: The Flood Experts' Opinion The Flood defeated Gordon due to their, powerful weapons, varied forms and enhanced strength. Gordons' armor was also not very protective against flood infection. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Royce and Isabelle (by Tomahawk23) Royce & Isabelle got off the game perserve they find it at war. Royce says what the fuck happend wall we were gone. Freeman beliveing they are Hostiles due to them whereing Yautja masks uses his crowbar and thorws Bolders at them. Isabelle sees this and shouts duck they each duck. Royce rolls over on his back and opens up with his AA-12 on Freeman whos up on a large hill he runs for cover. They each clock and pursure him. as Royce&Isabelle run up the hill Freeman uses his crowbar to roll severale Bolders at them since there technolgy allowes them to jump farther although Yautja can do it natruly they each jump over the bolders Freeman runs down the hill. Isabelle takes a shot with her L93 and hits him in the leg and turns around and shoots Royce&Isabelle by sprayng&preying since there clocked he hits each multible times in the leg with his MP5. Isabelle gets down into a prown Sniper position as Freeman moves cover to him with his corwbar. Royce gives Isabelle the AA-12 and tells her to draw his fire. They began fireing back and forth. Royce gets behind him and puts his pistol on his head Freeman hits him in the stomic with his butstock and turns around to shoot him in the head suddenly he is shot in the head by Isabelle with her L93. Royce takes out the Yautja medkit and injects himself with it instantly healing his wounds so does Isabelle. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Strelok (by Laquearius) TBW Winner: Gordon Freeman Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Valve Software Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Alien Fighters